The Neko and The Kitsune
by CrimsonFox7484
Summary: Arashi has been treated terribly all his life, because of being a faunus. Having three animal features just made it worse. Then one day, he is given a offer. A offer to join peaceful organization called the White fang. Follow Arashi as he struggles with his past and also tries to keep the white fang on the right path. Only accompanied by a certain cat faunus. OC X Blake.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I know I've put out some pretty bad material. But I want to make it up to you guys. So I'm going to be working at least a week on each chapter to improve them. You need to know a few things for this story. Number one, the White Fang was originally made for peace. Two I'm going to be changing some things around in terms of the white fang and Blake's history. And finally Arashi is going to be paired with Blake. That's it so enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or any anime that appears in the story**

 **Ch. 1**

* * *

It was a beautiful spring night in the kingdom of vale. The sky was pitch black, only spotted with small white dots and one large one. The shattered moon shined brightly over all of the continent only accompanied by the stars. There wasn't a single sound other than the animals that made their homes among the emerald trees that towered over the forest floor casting large shadows. If one were to look at the forest they would see the epitome of beauty, tranquility, and the very definition of peace. Nature.

This is where we find a young man who looked to be in his early teens. He stood at a respectable 5' 10" with a lean but muscular build. He had black hair with a single streak of silver that reached his mid back. He had cyan colored eyes that slanted slightly up and fit perfectly on his angular face. He was slightly pale, but not overly so.  
He was currently wearing black pants that were taped around the shins. A dark grey shirt that was slightly tight against his powerful frame. He also wore a pair of black sandals that allowed for more mobility than tennis shoes, but also more protection than no shoes at all.

At that moment he was jumping through the trees with a slightly panicked look to his face. He was panting heavily and looked about to fall over from exhaustion. He jumped to the forest floor before taking cover behind a tree. He slowly slid down the trunk to a sitting position and looked around it to look for any sigh of his pursuers. As soon as he looked, he heard a twig snap in front of him, and had to jump away into a clearing as a blade sunk into the tree at the exact spot where his head was only moments ago. A few seconds later a man with a white mask walked out of the trees and retrieved the blade before he could do anything. The man was around 5'9" and had a lean build. He looked like he was born for running long distances with little difficulty. He was wearing black pants and a white shirt that hooded his head, only allowing his silver ears to peek through two holes on the top. all that was visible was his arms and the lower half of his face.

"So, Arashi. Will you come with me peacefully or are we going to continue this game of cat and mouse, or would wolf and fox be more appropriate for our situation?" The man asked as he flashed his slightly longer than normal canines and twitched his wolf ears that sat atop his head. This man was a faunus. A race of humans that have some animal features. Some have animal ears, some have tails, some even have horns. Even if some were to see these traits as intriguing, most of the humans see them as frightening and hate them for it.

Now in the clearing lit by moonlight, the now named Arashi's extra and most apparent features were plainly visible. He had silver fox ears that lay flat against his head and a matching tail that lowered as if he was about to pounce. he snarled showing his own sharpened canines that would peek ever so slightly past his lips. He flexed his fingers, but instead of regular finger nails he had claws. All in all, he had a very feral look about him. Sadly, all of these features would brand him an outcast just as much as the man in front of him, if not more so do to him having not one, but three features of a unknown species of fox.

"What do you want from me?" He said in a sharp and threatening tone of voice that demanded to be answered. he slouched slightly as if preparing for a fight that he knew he couldn't win. The grass crunched under his feet as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other nervously. He knew this guy was around his skill level, but he didn't have his weapon. While he could still put up a fight he'd be at a serious disadvantage.

"I merely wish to offer you a opportunity that could pave the way to a better life for those of our race in the future." The man answered as he casually waved his hand in a sweeping motion as if to show him the way. He continued after getting a slight cautious nod from Arashi that signaled to go on."That's better. Now I wish to ask you to join our organization for the betterment of faunus everywhere" He said with complete seriousness in his voice as he walked towards the fox faunus. "I am offering you the chance to join the white fang, and to help your brethren fight against the cruel treatment of our kind." He said as he put a small cloth strip into Arashi's hand. As he looked at the cloth he studied the insignia with the head of a wolf and a circle around it.

"So, will you join us? Will you help us?"The man asked as he took a step away. Arashi looked between the insignia and the man before finally turning to the shattered moon in the sky as if for guidance. The man sighed and started to walk away. He stopped when he heard Arashi say something that surprised him.

"When would we start?"Arashi asked in a voice that was familiar to the man. The voice of a man who has been through torment and discrimination. The mans grin threatened to split his face as Arashi said those four words.

"We leave now, and we make it to the headquarters in two days time." He said with his grin still in wind suddenly swept through the clearing signifying a decision that could change destiny. Arashi's face turned stoic and emotionless before saying the most important words that could change the course of his life.

"Lead the way"

 **The Next Night  
**

* * *

They had been traveling nonstop for around a day. As of now they both needed a little rest. While the man, of who's name Arashi still has yet to learn, didn't show it he was indeed tired from chasing Arashi down the day before. They had just set up camp, with the man having his own tent and Arashi perched on a tree limb looking for any threats. The fire was slightly dimming and the light barely reaching the trunks around the campsite. Yet Arashi could still see thanks to the night vision his fox faunus heritage had supplied him him.

Arashi guessed it to be around one A.M. He knew he should get some rest but didn't trust the man to not kill him in his sleep.  
He knew that was a blatant knew the real reason was that he didn't want the nightmares to come back. So he finally decided on meditating to replenish and conserve a portion of his energy. As he started, he expanded his senses taking in the scents and sounds of the forest around him.

He could sense things life force. He always could, ever since he was little and his Father had left him and his mother to fend for themselves. He brushed those thoughts away before he started getting himself depressed over what he never had. Instead he decided to focus on looking for the life in the surrounding forest. It was the perfect place to practice his ability. All of the lush vegetation and lively animals allowed him easy access to his sixth sense. That was the one of the reasons he had originally been in the forest was to train and hone his abilities, both combat and noncombat capabilities.

A few hours later, and he had finally convinced himself that the strange white fang operative was asleep and had no ill intention to harm him while he had his guard down.  
He leaned against the trunk of the tree he was sitting on and slowly dozed off till he was blissfully unaware of the things around him. While he would usually sleep in light intervals to keep from being caught off guard, he decided it was best to be well rested for the next day and no doubt whatever test they had concocted for his initiation.

 **In The Dream**

* * *

There he was. Running for his life. He was panting heavily, as if he had been at it for hours. He was ducking left and right dodging and weaving obstacles, but it was all for naught. He suddenly tripped over his tail and skidded across the cobblestone fell and hit his head. As he tried recovering, and started getting back up to continue running. He screamed as pain shot up his leg. He looked down to see the cause of it, and saw he had twisted his ankle. The next thing he noticed was the sound of a crowd of people. It sounded like a stamped of bulls to him, but he knew all too well what this sound was. He looked back and froze. He was petrified at the sight before him. People on the side of the streets ushered their children inside as to not watch what was about to happen.

"Get the demon!" Came the shout from one of the many villagers that formed the mob. They held various makeshift weapons, from broken bottles, to pocket knifes, to mallets. They came at young Arashi with the intent to kill. When they saw him on the ground, they only seemed to grow more enraged.  
They charged him and proceeded to stab, slash, and mutilate him. After they were done, he was in such bad shape you would just barely be able to tell it was him.

"Why?" He whispered, showing his immense pain tolerance. His eyes contained unshed tears, and he couldn't move.

"Because, your a demon and so were your parents before we killed them." One of the villagers shouted before he kicked him in the head, knocking him out. They left him, thinking he would bleed out on his own.

However their idiocy continued further as they forgot one important detail. His healing factor. While it wasn't the best it could heal him given enough time.

 **Around 7:00 A.M.**

* * *

Arashi awoke with a start his own heart racing from the very vivid dream. His breath was uneasy and ragged. all of a sudden he heard a splash sound. He tilted his head to be able to see the clearing, and seen the masked man putting out the embers in the fire with water, no doubt from the nearby stream a few hundred meters from the campsite. A moment later he decided to get ready for the rest of their journey. He hopped out of the tree and waited for the man to have everything gathered. After waiting ten or so minutes for the man to finish, they were off.

"So, do you have any family or friends you left after deciding to come with me?" The masked operative asked curiously as they jumped through the lower hanging limbs of the tall and lush trees.

"No." Arashi answered with minimal effort. His voice was as stoic as the day before.

The man sighed." Your not going to be like this all the time, are you?" The man asked. He was slightly peeved by the emotion, or lack thereof, in Arashi's voice. He didn't know anyone who seemed so in control of their emotions.

When Arashi didn't answer he gave up and just decided to try and enjoy the trip, even if there was a semi-awkward silence.

Around a hour or so later and they had reached the headquarters. It was a impressive building. It was located in the middle of nowhere and hidden among the trees. It was around 3 stories tall and no doubt had a underground network of rooms. It also looked like it was inspired by Asian culture. Ironic seeing as how, to Arashi, these guys were the equivalent to ninjas. The walls appeared to be paper but seemed stronger and more resistant. The roof was tiled and seemed to be able to make it through all types of weather without a scratch.

"Well this is it. Let's head on in." The man said as he took of his hood revealing he had silver hair the same color as his ears. He kept his mask in place as he walked forward to the door, which had two guards flanking each side. They stepped forward and gestured for him to give them something. He pulled out a card and gave it to the guard on the right. A second later they waved them in and took up position on either side of the door they previously stood at.

The inside of the building was just as the outside. The walls were made of the same strange paper-like material. The floors and ceiling were wood but seemed to sparkle. Perhaps dust infused. It would make sense as faunus are looked down upon, so a group dedicated to unity between faunus and humans would be a large target.

"Well kid let's make our way up to the second floor to introduce you to your new boss."He said as they made their was to a stairwell, which was once again guarded. As they walked up the steps and through the halls, he could see many members going about their business doing mundane things such as watching the news or just getting coffee as it was 8 A.M.

They made their way to the back of the building and into a office with wooden walls instead of the usual material. The man he had been following waved him in and stepped out of the way.

"Wait here, he should arrive in a few minutes. I, on the other hand must go turn in my report. Oh, by the way, don't do anything stupid." He said as waited for a reply. All he got was a emotionless stare and silence. When he realized he wasn't getting a answer, he sighed and left the room.

As Arashi waited he examined the room. The walls were lined with wooden bookshelves that were packed to the brim with books and other trinkets. There was a single desk in the middle of the room that had a few papers scattered across it, and a chair on either side of it.

"Hello, take a seat." He heard as a burly man who was twice the size of Arashi. He stood a good foot taller than him too. He had black hair and yellow eyes. His face had some wrinkles, but it only added to the wise strong man aura around him. He wore a purple overcoat that had a metal shoulder pad. The coat was open revealing a patch of hair on his unclothed chest. He had a purple sash over his beige pants.

Arashi nodded and took up residence in the seat opposite of him. After the large man shuffled through some papers he looked up at Arashi with a calculating gaze.

"Tell me, why do you wish to join the White Fang?" The man asked with a intimidating look. Arashi wasn't even fazed and continued to look the man in the eye as he gave his answer.

"I've been through torment and torture at the hands of ignorant humans. All i want is to make sure faunus of the future don't have to go through what i did. I want to join to show the humans that we're people too, that we don't deserve the discrimination they give us. Arashi said with such passion that the man in front of him looked surprised by the amount of confidence and conviction in his voice. He smiled widely and offered his hand.

"Welcome to the Fang. It's good to have people like you here. My name is Ghira Belladonna, and I'm the leader of this lovely organization." he said as he shook Arashi's hand.  
Ghira's smile widened when Arashi took his hand in a firm grip, matching his strength in the handshake. While Arashi was surprised that he was directly brought to the leader he didn't show it and returned to his stoic face.

"Gray, get in here." Ghira said as he waved for a random operative to come in. As Arashi looked at the man, he realized it was the same man that brought him here. He had taken his gear off and was now in civilian clothing. Arashi could now see his features clearly. He had blue eyes that contrasted with his silver hair and ears. His face was angular but had a slight roundness to it as if he still had some fat on him.

"Take the new recruit to town and make sure he has somewhere to stay." He said as Gray saluted and ushered out of the room. Arashi followed after him before hearing Ghira call for him. He turned around.

"Come back in three days to be assigned your partner, and I didn't get your name." He said while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Arashi." He said simply before exiting the office. When he was out he noticed Grey leaning against the wall.

"He seems to have taken a liking to you." He said as Arashi walked past him completely ignoring his comment.

"Hey, I'm supposed to be leading you to town. Not the other way around." He said as he jogged to catch Arashi. As they made their way out of the building Grey started talking.

"You know I don't think I've ever seen him like someone like that. I mean I've seen him smirk, but not grin. Anyway, you need somewhere to stay, so let's find you a hotel or something." Grey said as he started heading through the forest.

"Actually do you know of any open apartments I could rent." Arashi asked politely. Grey looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He raised his hand and rubbed his index and middle finger against his thumb.

"What, I may have been in the forest but I'm not broke." He said as a tick mark grew on his head and his eye twitched. He didn't carry all of his money on him. He was stoic not stupid.

"Oh, well in that case yes i do." He said continuing on their walk cheerfully. Arashi sweat dropped at the fact that this man was probably bipolar. I mean his emotions are constantly switching.

They continued walking for a while, and when the forest finally came to an end. They stood at the edge of a bustling city that looked filled with people, both faunus and human. It was strange for Arashi, because as they walked nobody glared, spat, or even looked his way in anything but mere curiosity. The buildings were modern except for a few Asian inspired ones. They continued walking for several minutes before coming to a stop in front of a nice apartment complex. The entrance had a sigh that said Chiyo's Apartments. Grey waved him in and started talking to the lady at the desk. She was a elderly lady, but had that look all old people had which made them look wise. Deciding this could take a while he decided to inspect his surroundings.

The building was well kept. It was clean and maintained. The inside looked like a hotel, and he would have thought it was if it wasn't for Grey telling him other wise. The walls had a few paintings of what looked like Forever Falls. Grey suddenly interrupted his thoughts by jamming a key into his hand.

"Your rents due on the first in five days." He said as he put the key in his hand and walked out, leaving him completely alone. He sighed before heading up the stairs. He scanned the hall for the door with the same number as his key. He quickly found room sixteen and stepped in. He was pleasantly surprised to find it had furniture. Nothing but the bare necessities but furniture nonetheless. He walked over to and fell on the soft bed and was slowly drifting off to sleep with one thought.

Things were going to get interesting from here on out.

* * *

 **And done. Jeez I'm actually nervous about uploading this. Anyway here it goes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys I'm so sorry that the chapter is so short. I planed on getting 3000 to 4000 word but I got lazy and pushed it off till the last second. I'll try to make a extra long chapter next time o make it up to you guys. And again sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or anything that appears in the story**

 **Ch. 1**

* * *

Arashi's eyes flickered open to see a unfamiliar room, only to remember all of the happenings in the past few days. Arashi got off the, surprisingly comfortable, bed with a grunt.  
He squinted so his eyes could adjust to the light that shone through the only window in the bedroom. After waking from his little daze, he proceeded out into the hall. There were two doors in the entire hallway, one to the guest bedroom and the one he just walked out of. He walked down and out of the hall into the living room that had a counter separating it from the kitchen.

The only furniture in the room was a couch and a love seat around a small table, and a small lamp next to the love seat. The bedrooms had queen sized beds and oak dressers, and a door leading to their own bathrooms. Said bathrooms had marble counters and rain showers. The kitchen had oak cabinets and drawers, along with granite counters. There was basic appliances, such as a stove, microwave and fridge.

Suddenly he was knocked out of his thoughts by his stomach growling. So he decided that, since he didn't have any food there he would get a shower and head out to find something to eat. Ten minutes later, and he was dressed in his usual attire and ready to head out. He moved over to the door and opened it, he then looked around to make sure everything was in place. satisfied, he locked the door and left. After arriving in the lobby, he spotted the elderly woman from the night before and decided to ask a few questions.

"Ah, hello I was wondering about how much the rent was, as my associate had been the one to get the apartment?" He asked after getting her attention. He really wasn't sure if he would be able to afford the place after seeing the quality of everything. It did seem to be quite high end and looked like it would cost a bit of Lien, something he didn't have the luxury of at the moment.

"Oh, you must be the man that Grey had gotten the key for last night." He nodded to her to confirm what she had said."Okay, well the rent is only 100 Lien a month, and seeing how Grey had payed for your first month you have a while before your next payment" The lady finished. For a few seconds Arashi sat there processing that. He was trying to figure out why Grey would pay for him, he said he had the money. He gave up and decided to just ask him later.

"Well I do have a few more questions." He said and the lady smiled and nodded for him to ask. "I wanted to know why rent is so low, as with shape the rooms and furniture is in, I suspect you could easily get five or six hundred Lien?"He asked with pure curiosity and a hint of suspicion in his tone. He thought that there had to be something wrong with the building to be so affordable. Otherwise the place should be completely filled.

"Well I don't really need the money. So i just tend to rent them out to people who need a place to stay." She said surprising Arashi. Not many people willingly give away high end things like that.

"That's a noble thing your doing. Most couldn't be bothered with helping others as all they care about is profit." Arashi stated causing the woman to frown a little at the fact that what he said was true. She wasn't going to try to see the good in people, as there wasn't much of it to see.

"There's just not enough good people around anymore." The woman said in a dejected tone causing Arashi to nod sadly. He would know. It seemed like all the truly good people die before their time.

"Well it was nice talking to you miss..." He said stretching the miss as to imply the unasked question. He thought that he should know but just couldn't think of it.

"Chiyo, I'm surprised you didn't read that the building is called Chiyo's apartments." She said causing Arashi to facepalm at his own stupidity.

'I had read it last night. I guess I was just too tired to register it." He said scratching his head sheepishly with a fox-like smile.

After saying their goodbyes, he left to find something to eat. After walking a few blocks he spotted a cafe called The Blue Mirror. He decided to head in, only to bump into a woman heading out. She fell to the ground dropping the book she was reading. She had black hair and a angular face and slightly slanted honey yellow eyes. She had a lean build that suggested some form of combat training. She was also wearing black tight fitting jeans and a white zip up jacket that exposed her stomach. But the most noticeable feature was the two little cat ears on her head that were the same color as her hair.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you coming out." He said as he helped her up. After getting her to her feet he reached for the book, only to stop as he read the title. Ninjas of love was written in bright red on the cover. A moment later the woman snatched it up, her face slightly red at someone seeing the book she was reading. She would usually have a book cover, but it had come off in the fall.

"It's okay i should have been looking where I was going." She said before taking of in a fast walk hoping to avoid any further embarrassment at the hands of the black haired man. Arashi just shrugged off the encounter and continued on with what he was doing. He walked up to the counter and ordered a cup of tea along with a sandwich and sat down at the table in the corner to wait for his order to be called. A few minutes later his order was ready and he sat down to eat. After eating the sandwich and he was finishing his tea, he started to think of what needed to be done today. First on his list is that he needed to find a weapons shop so he could place a special order.

He got up and left thirty Lien on the table as he left. He asked around and found a weapon store named 'Ack and Brunt's a few blocks down from his apartment. He headed in to see a grizzled man up front. He seemed to perk up upon hearing the door open. When he spotted Arashi he gave him a curious look. Arashi shifted on his feet, he still wasn't used to not being glared at for being a faunus.

"Welcome to Ack and Brunt's. I'm brunt is there anything I could get you?" Brunt asked. He was very muscular, most likely from making weapons all day. He had a brown scruffy beard and his hair of the same color was pulled into a bun. He had green eyes that gleamed with excitement for a unknown reason, maybe at the prospect of a new customer.

"Yes, I was wondering if you do special orders?" Arashi asked. The man nodded happily and leaned on the counter so Arashi could tell him. Instead arashi pulled his scroll out and tapped some buttons pulling up a advanced 2d image. It looked amazing to the blacksmith.

"I actually have a schematic if you have somewhere i can print this off?" He said looking around. The man just took the scroll and plugged it into the console next to the register. Arashi felt stupid for the second time. Of course a shop would have a computer.

"This could take a minute if you would like to look around." He said and Arashi nodded figuring he would be coming here for dust in the future. After all he would need a good supplier for all his dust needs.

As he looked around he noticed the place was very clean and everything was organized perfectly. Display cases were scattered throughout the room, each containing a impressive weapon. Some signs also hung from the roof categorizing each area. Dust was in the back right while ammo of all types were in the back left. Weapon parts of all types were in the front of the store along with some of the weapons. If you needed anything for combat this place had it, from dust to ammo, and swords to guns to hybrids.

"That's quite the weapon you have there." The bearded man said as he unplugged the scroll. "Mind telling me who designed it?" He asked with excitement at the thought of getting more weapons like it.

"I designed it myself. I have had it built before, but it got destroyed in my last skirmish." Arashi said as he thought back to his fight with Grey. Well it was less of a fight and more like him getting his ass kicked around the forest for several hours before running.

"You have quite the head on your shoulders if you designed this thing. I mean I never would have thought to have the dust run up the blade so it would explode on impact."  
He said as he marveled at the blueprint. It was quite the beauty to look at.

"I've named it Crimson Oath. It's been the only thing that's kept me alive." The silver haired boy said. "Do you think you could have it done by tomorrow?" Arashi asked.

"That's a bit of a short notice, but I think we can get it done." He said sounding a little excited at the prospect of a challenge.

"So how much is this going to cost me?" Arashi said knowing he was going to be broke after this. He'd have to do some odd jobs to get rent money.

"How about I cut you a deal. It'll only cost 500 Lien if you refer us to other hunters." He offered with a kind smile. While Arashi wasn't a hunter he would still refer him to some of the White Fang. This was simply to good a offer. That's half the price a normal weapon would cost.

"Deal. I'll also be coming here for dust often, might even buy a pistol soon. I can't get away with close range forever." He said as he laid down five purple Lien cards. He would need something to rely on in mid-long rang combat.

Soon after he left and decided he needed something to to do and decided to visit the nearest library. Lucky for him he was only a few blocks away from a public library. He walked in and was instantly hit with the smell of old books, and since he was a faunus it was amplified twenty times over.

As soon as he got in he headed over to the romance section. While he may prefer not to show any emotion he does enjoy a good romance.  
He finally picked a book called M'rissi- A Tale Of Trouble (Cookie if you know what this is). He sat and started reading.

* * *

A girl with cat ears and yellow eyes sat there, stunned at the news of what she just read.

"M'rissi, M'rissi That's her name!" She shouted in joy, and for some reason talking in third person.

"Yes kitten, It seems it is." Said the only other occupant of the room. He was a tall, about 6'3", nordic man with black hair and blue eyes, rare traits in nords.

"Maybe a jeweler can tell us about the ring, so M'rissi can learn more about her past." M'rissi said with hope. She smiled brightly after getting a nod from the blue eyed man.

"Well what are we waiting fo-"

* * *

His reading was interrupted when the chair opposite of him was pulled out and someone sat down. He soon realized it was the girl from the cafe. In her hand was Ninjas of Love 2. She was trying to hide the cover, but it was a futile effort. She didn't seem to notice him so he just went along with it and continued reading. A few hours later he got up and was getting ready to check the book out. That idea was ruined when he heard the woman sitting across from him gasp. She looked startled and looked away with a mild blush.

"Hello, I didn't get the chance to apologize earlier. My names Arashi by the way." Arashi said while offering his hand.

"It's alright, and my name is Blake." She said as she shook his hand.

"So, I didn't realize that many woman were interested in that type of literature."He said a bit awkwardly. He only thought perverted men read those books.

"I only read it for the plot." She said a little defensively. Arashi nodded slowly.

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt since I don't know you personally." Arashi said with a bit of doubt seeping into his voice.

"Thanks. Most just assume I'm a closet pervert the second they see the book."Blake said with a hint of gratitude.

"Even if I did, I would just assume it's the teenage hormones." He said with a chuckle. This caused her blush to deepen, and she gave a glare that would melt a schnee's ice.

"Anyways, it was nice meeting you blake but I'm going to head out." Arashi said as he picked up his book and her glare softened.

"Ok, if you ever feel like chatting I'm usually at The Blue Mirror around seven." She said with a bit of hope. Arashi could tell she was a bit of a loner, why she was willingly offering him the chance to chat, he didn't know.

"I'll definitely do that." He said after a few seconds of contemplating. With that he proceeded to check his book out and continued with his day. he looked at his scroll and noticed it was almost four in the afternoon.

Next thing he needed to do was to stock up some food for his kitchen.

* * *

The door to Arashi's apartment was suddenly pushed open, and in came Arash who was carrying almost twenty bags and seemed to be struggling. He walked to the kitchen and ,after giving a sigh, dropped everything on the counter. A few minutes of putting things away and he went to get a shower and go to bed.


End file.
